


Tune Up

by D_N_Arielle



Series: It's Time to go All Out!! [3]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Headcanon, M/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rugby, Smut, Teasing, breath play, light non-con, not related to the main story at all, random chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Kato has really had enough of the attitude problem first year rugby player Ooharano exudes... And he knows exactly what to do about it.





	Tune Up

**Author's Note:**

> I had this pairing suggested to me based on a specific scene from the original work All In
> 
> In this AU Kato and Sekizan are NOT together! He may be an asshole but he's a committed asshole...
> 
> All I can say is that sometimes Kato needs to let loose... Sorry not sorry~
> 
> *NSFW*

“That stupid son of a bitch.”

The early evening was cool after a warm afternoon of practise as the remnants of the team finally scattered on their individual journeys homeward; Kato had decided to help organize the equipment shed as he whispered the words under his breath. Both his Captain and fellow team members praised him for taking the initiative to tidy up a long standing project, but Kato had volunteered for the job due to a completely unrelated set of reasons.

It had been weeks since Kato’s confrontation with the cocky first year Ooharano, and although the younger boy had shown some evidence of attitude improvement, the latest results were more than unsatisfactory. Kato couldn’t count the times during practise the shitty blonde would wander over and try to provoke Kato with either verbal or physical advances; his latest tactic involving some very crass language, sultry looks, and wanton touching. Kato had finally had enough.

“So there you are…” A jovial voice slid through the shed from the somewhat open door as Kato stopped and turned towards the origin of its owner. Before his eyes had even picked up on who was speaking, Kato already knew exactly who he would find.

“What are you doing here Ooharano.” More of a demand than a statement, Kato felt his blood grow cold as his eyes narrowed in on the boy now stepping into the shed and very obviously closing the door. 

“Aw Senpai~ Aren’t you excited to see me?” Ooharano tilted his head coyly to the side as he looked over at Kato through his long eyelashes. Wasting no time in pursuit of his goals, Ooharano glided across the floor with emphasis on his swaying hips before finally stopped mere inches from Kato. 

“I am going to give you one chance,” Kato could feel the darkness unfurl within him and briefly wondered if he would be able to hold back at all. “Get out, get changed, and go home.”

“Hm… That’s so cute Senpai~” Ooharano reached out and gingerly ran the tips of his fingers just beneath Kato’s earlobe and backwards into his hair. He leaned in closer before continuing in a whisper. “What are you going to do about it?”

As if he could actually hear the last thread of his sanity snapping, Kato lashed out and grabbed Ooharano by the wrist before spinning him around and pinning him on a nearby pile of tackle bags with a hand twisted behind his back. Kato worked quickly as he picked up what appeared to be long, broken straps from within his reach and quickly tied Ooharano’s hands behind his back before flipping him back over. The shock and bewilderment adorning Ooharano’s face made Kato almost shiver in delight.

“W-what the hell?!” Ooharano finally spoke as he struggled against his bindings to no avail. Once he realized he couldn’t get away, fearful animalistic eyes met Kato’s burning gaze. “This… it isn’t cool Kato, untie me!”

“Aw~ Aren’t you excited to see me?” The words slithering from Kato’s tongue as he repeated the same phrase Ooharano had spoken only moments before. Kato could feel his fragile control gingerly slip away like sand through his fingertips but at that point he just didn’t care anymore. “You asked me what I would do. I’m going to teach you dear kouhai… Exactly how to take responsibility for one’s actions.”

Before Ooharano could even think of opening his mouth to speak, Kato had the other boys’ shorts off and discarded within seconds, fully exposing an already half-hard twitching cock. A sly grin adorned Kato’s lips as he reached out to take the member in his left hand, aptly squeezing around the base of the shaft with no attempt to move any more than that. A squeak fell from Ooharano’s mouth as he looked down at Kato, his mouth open and panting before finally finding his voice to speak. 

“K-Kato? You wouldn’t really… do anything… would you?” Ooharano whispered meekly as his cheeks blushed red and his eyes grew wide in realization that yes, Kato really would do anything.

“Bad little boys need to be punished… But don’t worry sweetie I’ll make sure to be gentle.” With a final warning Kato began to slowly tease his hand up and down the length of Ooharano’s now fully erect cock before comfortably settling between the first years spread legs. “Bring your knees up to your chest, yes just like that, and keep them open wide for me. Good boy.”

It was as if Ooharano’s body had a mind of its own as he followed Kato’s instructions without a second thought; his body felt as if it was floating on clouds as he tried and failed to stifle a moan. He immediately blushed and tried to turn away before Kato caught him in his gaze but it was too late.

“Fucking hell you little slut.” Kato chuckled as a thought crossed his mind. “You know what? I was going to teach you a lesson but damn, you are just too cute!”

Without letting go of Ooharano’s cock, Kato shifted his upper body down between the first years spread legs before stopping just at his entrance. A soft mewl came from Ooharano’s throat as Kato looked up at the other boy through his long eyelashes and growled at the sight he was met with. The gorgeous blonde was practically oozing sex as his large unfocused eyes were half lidded in anticipation, his muscles taut and pulling at the bindings that kept him in place, and his legs trembling to stay unmoving. Kato knew in that moment he had opened a door and was going to enjoy playing with his new little toy.

“You want me that badly little one? Tell me exactly what you need.” Kato didn’t move a muscle as he solidified the theory that played in his head.

“Ah, Kato… I want it…” Ooharano whimpered as he tried to squirm against his bindings. When Kato made no move to speak once more, Ooharano huffed before continuing. “I want you inside of me!”

“And how would a good little boy ask?” Kato spoke darkly, his voice seeping with desire: after a moment a sly crooked grin pulled across his face.

“Please, sir.” Ooharano could barely breathe but it was enough for Kato.

In one fluid motion Kato swiped his wet tongue along Ooharano’s entrance and listened to the chorus of whimpering moans fall from the other boy’s lips. He could tell that he was being watched and all the better, Kato loved to put on a show. A shudder ran through Ooharano’s body as his hole twitched wantonly, causing Kato to almost purr in delight; although, he wouldn’t give it away that easily. Just as he was about to push at that deliciously puckered entrance, Ooharano shifted his hips in an attempt to get Kato there faster. 

“No! Bad boy!” Kato turned his head before taking a mouth full of flesh on the inside of Ooharano’s thigh and biting down enough to leave a bruise. He listened to the initial yelp and subsequent groan before finally letting go. “Don’t be impatient little one… and do as you’re told.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Ooharano panted and relaxed back in Kato’s grip before smiling down at the boy between his legs. Kato turned back to the bite mark he left on the first years’ thigh as he sucked the flesh into his mouth, licking and tasting the salty skin along his tongue, much to the stimulating joy of Ooharano.

“Behave and I’ll be sucking on more than just your thighs…” Kato whispered into the battered skin before peppering both of Ooharano’s thighs with a copious amount of marks, not once needing to admonish the tied up blond for a second time. 

With a quick lick of his lips Kato descended on Ooharano’s twitching entrance with an overwhelming desire to possess and dominate. Cries of pure bliss filled the small room but Kato was far beyond caring about being quiet at this point, if anything he felt an animalistic pride that he was the cause of such sounds. Kato slowly stretched the soft folds of Ooharano’s entrance before finally pulling back to admire his work; a blush of pink as a beautiful centerpiece, Kato really had made a sloppy mess of the blonde’s ass. A smirk already donning his lips he finally looked up to see half lidded eyes gazing back at him, dazed and unfocused as Ooharano tried and failed to form words.

“Was it that good baby?” Kato’s own cock twitched at the sight of the boy now completely under his control, his voice possessing the gravelly edge of desire. Kato watched like a predator staring down its prey as Ooharano slowly nodded and finally spoke.

“Yes, sir.” With barely a whisper the first year submitted his body, his mind, and his soul to be taken however Kato wished; but he wouldn’t be without reward. 

It took far more control than Kato would have liked to admit in order to convince himself to take it slow, rather than fuck the first year unconscious. Ooharano was already on the right path to be ready for his cock, but Kato wanted to make sure to make everything last for as long as possible. Gently pushing one finger into Ooharano’s hole, it didn’t take Kato long to begin thrusting vigorously and introducing a second, then a third finger. Kato watched the blonde’s reactions carefully, knowing full well he wasn’t in any pain, but looking for just the right spot to send the first year over the edge. It didn’t take long to find it as Ooharano instantly threw his head back and cried out, straining not to buck his hips wildly onto Kato’s thrusting fingers.

“Ah, there, right… Kato please, please~” Ooharano breathed heavily with tears in his eyes. “I want to come!”

“Do you now? I think you’re quite mistaken little one.” Kato slowly removed his fingers with a wet pop as he went to release his straining cock from the confines of his shorts. He attempted to focus past the delicious pleading words falling from Ooharano’s lips as he carefully positioned the head of his swollen member at the other boys’ entrance. Almost painfully slowly Kato pushed the head of his cock deep into the blonde’s twitching hole as he reveled in the absolute sloppy warmth that radiated all around him. Completely sheathed, Kato finally released the breath he had been holding as he looked down at Ooharano’s panting and wordless form beneath him. Another crooked grin sprouted from Kato’s lips as he tilted his head to the side before speaking. “You will come when I say you can come… And only after I’ve had my fun.”

Although Ooharano was already a blithering mess before Kato began to thrust vigorously into him, the excessive stimulation caused the blonde to cry out as he rode the edge of pleasure and pain, moaning without care as Kato stretched his tight hole and hit hidden places Ooharano could only dream of. Kato basked in the sight of the first year coming undone by his means; legs twitching uncontrollably and cock leaking all over his bare stomach, Kato knew that Ooharano was already far gone as he gave the twitching cock in his hand a squeeze. The blonde cried out at the suddenness as Kato took a few obligatory stokes and smiled at the chorus of moans that fell from Ooharano’s lips. That boy sure was loud, not that Kato particularly minded, but there was something missing.

“You like that? Having my cock buried so deeply inside of you?” Kato slowed his pace as Ooharano whimpered in protest, his hole twitching from sensual stimulation as Kato closed his eyes to allow his mind to become quiet; there was nothing more that he wanted than to fuck the blonde unconscious, but as another whimper resounded off the walls of the tiny shed, Kato opened his storm grey eyes and stilled completely. “If you don’t think you can stay quiet I can help you with that.”

Softly mewling coming from deep within Ooharano’s throat seemed to be the answer to Kato’s question. Not that he would have done any differently, but he at least wanted to give the blonde a choice in the matter. Kato shifted his weight slightly so that he would be positioned overtop the first year just a bit more, as he placed his free hand on the other boys’ chest and slowly began to creep his fingers upwards until he finally reached the tender flesh of Ooharano’s throat. As if coming to a realization in slow motion, wide eyes clearly showed that Ooharano knew exactly what Kato wanted to do; tilting his head back, the blonde gave his throat willingly and more than eagerly. 

“Fuck, you just got so tight little princess, you really want this don’t you?” Kato waited for a silent nod of approval before closing his grip around Ooharano’s throat. “Ride the wave with me baby~”

Kato resumed his fervent thrusting as he carefully matched the timing of each deep insertion of his cock to a powerful squeeze of the hand around Ooharano’s throat. Having such complete control over the other boy felt almost calming and blissful as Kato concentrated on cutting off the blonde’s air for just long enough before relaxing his hand and letting the boy breath. Gasping cries diligently fell from Ooharano’s ragged throat as Kato repeated the same motions over and over again, earning beautiful sounds of choking coughs and raspy moans from the boy completely at his mercy. It didn’t take long for Kato to feel the building rush of orgasm begin to play on the edge of his nerves, something that had long since come to Ooharano even though Kato had no intention of letting the other boy come just yet.

“Your cock is leaking like crazy,” Kato stated off-handedly as he varied the pace of his thrusts. Ooharano squeaked in response as he subconsciously shifted his hips towards Kato, earning a shadow of a grin from the other boy. “You still with me baby?”

Kato watched as Ooharano’s tear filled eyes slowly opened and he reveled in the sensual look of wanton need clearly visible in the blonde’s gaze. A low growl escaped from Kato’s throat as he finally reached his breaking point. With the final ounces of his concentration, Kato timed the roll of his hips and the squeeze of his hands to finally bring Ooharano to release, coming long and hard as Kato let go of the grip on his throat and listened carefully to each gasping breath. Writhing beneath him, Kato couldn’t hold out for a second longer as he pulled his cock free from the whimpering boy and also released himself over Ooharano’s chest and stomach. A pout formed on the blonde’s lips to which Kato responded with a lazy smile, drawing a free hand through his hair before speaking.

“You wanted me to come inside you that badly?” Kato leaned over the other boy as he closed the distance between them. Ooharano’s breathing quickened as Kato finally stopped mere inches from his face. “Let me hear you.”

“Yes… I want to feel you inside of me… filling me up to the brim as I scream for more…” Trapped in Kato’s gaze Ooharano could only speak his innermost desires as a deep flush of red blossomed from his cheeks. There was nowhere else to turn as he gave up the final iota of control, completely submitting everything over to Kato. Ooharano relaxed into the bindings that still held him tightly as he felt entirely content for the first time in his life. “Kato…”

“Damnit… I wasn’t exactly looking for a pet…” Kato whispered and shook his head slightly in perturbed disbelief before finally sitting up and bringing the first year along with him. “Guess I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments... I also love suggestions and new ideas! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
